


Crossing the Line

by PressingInk (AlmightyLocket)



Category: SHINee
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-29
Updated: 2015-01-29
Packaged: 2018-03-09 13:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3251207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlmightyLocket/pseuds/PressingInk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>His mind was always on crossing that little white line that lay between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crossing the Line

**H** is mind was always on crossing that little white line that lay between them; the thin line that would set him apart from everyone else and prove just how worthy he was. Minho loved how close he would get to the finish line, the way he would put all his energy into the last sprint and cross the finish line just before anyone else could. Ever since he was little, Minho had been competing in all the track competitions he could.  
  
He loved the way his heart would beat, pounding against his ribcage as he ran to his fullest potential. He loved the fast pace of his breath as he created yards between him and his closest competitor. He loved the high of it all, the feeling of being on cloud nine after every trophy he would receive. Nothing, and he meant nothing, could make him feel the way he did when he was on the track.  
  
And it was for that very same reason that at the start of his junior year all his classmates and peers, the faculty and his coach were all flabbergasted when Minho suddenly chose to join the swim team instead of continuing on the track and field, the one place he had so proudly  exclaimed was the reason of his happiness.  
  
However, as many times as Minho had tried to explain to them, they just didn’t understand. They didn’t understand the way his heart would beat faster, nearly slamming against his ribcage as his arms moved across the water, making it look so effortless. He loved the way his breath would hitch at every touch; the coolness of it all against his skin made him shiver. He loved how close he would get, his fingers barely touching the hard, yet smooth surface before he jumped into the water.  
  
The track made him feel _happy_ , but his swim coach made him feel _alive_.  
  
He loved watching the man swim. The strokes he made were just so perfect it really did seem effortless with the way he would glide across the water. He loved being on the team and making those small mistakes he knew that would drive the raven haired man crazy and have him holding onto his arm to help him get the form right. He loved how cool his fingers moved against his skin, causing his body to tremble slightly. He loved how his own fingers would graze across the man’s arm as he pulled back to show him his dive once more.  
  
It was during all this that Minho noticed the looks Kibum would give him; the hesitant glimpses as he would help him, the side glances he would receive as the man lifted himself out of the pool, the _disapproval_ as his fingers grazed the older’s skin—the touch way too ghostly to be by accident.  
  
Sadly some lines just weren’t meant to be crossed.


End file.
